


Fan girlfriend

by Libertyp39



Category: Queensmen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyp39/pseuds/Libertyp39





	Fan girlfriend

Kite 对我的所作所为一清二楚。  
比起其他男人担心自己被戴绿帽子，Kite 更担心的是我给他画同人，特别是没有任何理由的情况下给他安排了无数的“男友”。

“双K实在是太好吃了，我死了。”  
又是平常的一天，我躺在他的大腿上快速浏览着手机，时不时说出一些他根本无法理解的“圈内”话。  
“所以你又画了我和谁？” 已经见怪不怪的Kite平淡的回应了一句。  
“和Ken啊，这是我的心头肉，我永远喜欢双K。” 我拿着手机反复翻阅自己已经完成的同人图，一脸满足的说。  
“哎…给我看看。” Kite说罢抢走了手机，结果第一眼看到的就是自己和好基友赤裸着上身的亲吻图。  
“怎么样，这张是不是很甜？” 我靠着他的肩笑嘻嘻地说。  
“………不甜，我想当攻。”   
“啥？？？” 对于这出乎意料的回答我受到了惊吓，这是他第一次主动提出要求，也是他第一次没有很不高兴的怼我。  
“就是，每次你都把我画成受…” Kite 意识到自己说了一句不可挽回的话，赶紧解释道。  
“我懂了。” 我的作画激情被点燃了，“但你就是这么受啊？”  
“………”   
Kite没说话，只是笑容逐渐消失，慢慢变得阴沉起来，让我有点不寒而栗。  
“就是你在BL里…就很受…” 我小声的辩解道。  
“那就是说在BG里我是攻吧。” 他终于回到了原来的微笑，只是笑得让我非常不安。  
“对…对吧…” 我的求生欲促使我起身离开，结果他一个伸手把我拉进怀里。  
“别想跑，我让了你这么久，是不是要给我点回报啊？” Kite一脸戏谑地说。  
“我错了，爸爸，放我一命吧” 我在他的怀里挣扎着想逃跑，但被死死的搂住。  
“我们去卧室吧，这里弄乱了Ken要说的。”  
“弄乱？？” 我惊恐的看着他，“你想干嘛？”  
“还能干嘛？干你啊～” 他的语气依旧温柔，但我知道接下来肯定不会好过。  
“呜呜呜呜我错了我再也不画你受了，放过我吧。” 我像一个没有尊严的战俘跪地求饶，而Kite反而很享受这种占有主导地位的感觉。  
“是吗？那我怎么相信你。”   
“我…” 一时语塞，脑袋一片空白。  
“那就在床上补偿我吧，BB。” 他随即想将我从沙发上抱起，说时迟那时快我一个翻身摔到了地上，而他也没有拦住我，屁股被摔得胀痛，我大叫道：“你在干嘛？！”  
“嗯…你在干嘛？”  
“我…我逃啊！” 我坐在地上不想起来。  
“逃什么？嗯？” 他蹲了下来和我平视，笑嘻嘻的看着一脸委屈的我。  
“好啊你，大猪蹄子，女票摔下来也不心痛。”  
“是你自己不老实呀，要我背你吗？”  
他伸手想要拉我，被我一个转身躲开了。  
“不要，我自己起来。” 我忍着疼头从地板上站起来，一瘸一拐的走向自己的房间，Kite继续蹲在原地用手撑着脸颊看着艰难前行的我。  
忽然，我感觉自己又在背后被抬了起来。  
“干嘛啊？哎 你干嘛啊？” 我惊慌的叫道，“我恐高的！”  
“就2米不到你也恐高？” Kite低头看着怀里的我笑嘻嘻地说，“我送你回房吧，殿下”  
“不好玩啊！别玩了” 虽然嘴上抗拒但我没有继续挣扎，我可不想再摔地上一次。

他把我轻轻的放在了床上便转身要走。  
“你就走了？” 我有点不甘心，不是说我在期待什么………好吧我就是在期待什么。  
“嗯，你不是不要嘛。” 他竟然听上去有点委屈？   
“哦，好吧，那你过来啊，躺我身边。” 我鼓起勇气拍了拍自己的床  
“你说的哦。” 听到我没拒绝，他忽然像个孩子一样扑过来，把我压在身下，“你要做好准备，我可不知道自己会干出什么事来。”  
“那你来试试啊。” 我也不甘示弱，虽然知道接下来会发生什么，但气势总要在的  
Kite笑意更浓了，还没等我反应过来，他的唇已经贴到了我的。有一个湿润的异物撬开了我的嘴，和我的舌头缠绵在一起。

END


End file.
